eenezfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddy/History
Synopsis Heritage Saga Like the other Eds, Eddy has a hard time believing that he is a Saiyan,but when Kevin sends out the androids to kill him and his friends, he put this aside to fight them. When Kevin sends more stronger prototypes, Eddy is still willing to destroy the Androids and fight alongside Corey. While Ed fights, Edd and Eddy combine their ki blasts and fire them at one of the Android. Eddy goes up to fight, although he severely underestimates the models, resulting in a prototype punching him to the ground. Eddy wakes up to see Ed and Edd finish the android that knocked him down. His anger boiling over by now, he then flies in the air to fight again. He and the Eds lend their power to Corey's Kamehameha to finish the last one off. Unfortunately, it appears the android is about to overpower them, until Drew comes in and adds his Special Beam Cannon in the mix. Eddy, along with his two pals, are becoming more and more intrigued about their heritage after this. Later, Corey and Drew teach him and the Eds the Kamehameha Wave, and Special Beam Cannon. They tell the Eds their personal account of the School Wars (mainly the Super School raid.). Almost as if on cue, Goku drops in (disguised) and surprises them with the Kaio-ken technique. Goku instructs them that meditation is the key to using this technique. After much patience, Eddy is the last one of the Saiyans to learn the Kaio-ken. Wave after wave of Andriods sent by both Kevin and Professor Utonium begin to permeate their time schedule. More often than not, Eddy and his friends struggle with these androids in order to stay alive, much less protecting the rest of the Cul-de-Sac. After the encounter with Android #17, Eddy, along with the other heroes, is trained by Goku for the upcoming fight with Utonium. When the fated day of battle arrives, the heroes meet Utonium in Peach Creek. The Eds first watch as Corey and Drew battle "Power Prof." in the Kaioken x10 state. Eventualy the Eds are forced to join in. After a lengthy battle, Power Prof. reveals the truth about Dr. Gero and uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Corey and Drew stay behind to consider their options while the Eds, led by an enraged Eddy, fight Super Power Prof. The Eds soon learn they are no match and are defeated. Corey and Drew use the Kaioken x20 and are defeated. The Eds can only watch as the Cousins, with the help of King Kai, channel the power of everyone on Earth (as much as they could handle anyway) and use the Kaioken to gain an advantage on Utonium. Power Prof. uses the hate of all of the scientists involved in the School Wars, citizens of Townsville and the power of the Chaos Emeralds to fire a Revenge Death Ball. The Cousins counter with a Cousins Kamehameha and the attacks seem equally matched. Utonium eventualy loses the Emeralds and they scatter across the Earth. Luckily the Red Chaos Emerald lands next to the Eds. The three channel its power into three Chaos Spears, which they fire at Utonium. This gives the Cousins the opening they needed to go all out, and their Kamehameha cuts through the Revenge Death Ball, blasting Utonium to his apparent death. The Heritage Saga finishes, with the Cul-de-Sac Kids forgiving the Eds for their long-standing devious ways and celebrating a party for their victory over Utonium. Chaos Saga The Chaos Saga opens 1 month after the battle with Utonium, with Eddy and Ed sparring. They show off there new power and some new attacks as well. The hereos are forced to stop Eggman from geting there Chaos Emerald and fight his new Red Saibemen.It is revealed the Eddy is one tenth of "that hedgehogs" speed. They defeat these Saibemen without the use of the Kaioken except for two that are defeated by two blurs that are apparently faster the Eddy. The identity of the blur is eventually revealed as Sonic, who challenges Eddy to a race. Despite using the Kaioken x10, Eddy is still beaten by Sonic, signaling the start of their rivalry. Afterwards, Sonic tells them of Shadow and Knuckles' test, and leaves them to their training. The time period passes, and Eddy and his friends fly to Angel Island, eventually realizing the island itself is floating.